


5 times one of the team got surprised by tony's voice and 1 time they didn't

by superfiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers Feels, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfiction/pseuds/superfiction
Summary: just like the title says :)





	5 times one of the team got surprised by tony's voice and 1 time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am new here, this is my very first fic.  
> the song used is war by poets of the fall  
> anyway, i hope you like the fic  
> English is not my first language  
> sorry for not updating for awhile, gonna try to update in the next few weeks

Steve rogers  
Steve was making breakfast, while tony was making his coffee, all Steve did was ask about his day, as always tony not only made a cutting remake but he also made fun of Steve, which mad Steve angry. so Steve started his own hurting words, and even though tony stopped, Steve just couldn’t, after tony left in hurry looking hurt saying some excuse about work. Steve felt bad, maybe he went overboard, the same time Bruce came in looking angry.  
“I heard everything, you should apologize Steve.” Bruce said folding his arms over his chest.  
“But he started it.” said Steve, realizing now how childish it seemed after saying it.  
“You don’t understand,Steve.” Bruce sighed, combing his hand through his hair.  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked feeling confused.  
“look , it is not my place to tell, just didn’t you feel that tony was different today.” Bruce explained.  
“Now that you mentioned it, he seemed awfully quiet since yesterday.” mused Steve thinking back, “but, still don’t understand, what is going on with him.”  
“I can’t tell, but you really should apologies, and probably tony will tell you himself.” with that said, Bruce left, leaving Steve to his thoughts.  
Before Steve could think more about it, he got a call from shield, he decided to talk to tony after getting back.  
That was in the morning. Now, It is late in the evening, when Steve just wants to relax, he drags himself to his floor. he hopes he doesn’t run into tony, he decides that he will apologies tomorrow, when he is less tired, and to give tony a chance to calm down.  
After taking a hot shower, he decides to eat before going to bed, but as he finds his kitchen empty, he goes to the other avengers’ floors hoping to find something in their kitchens, until he goes grocery shopping.  
He almost lost hope after finding nothing in Clint's, Natasha locked her floor, and he didn't want to wake up Bruce for fear of hulking out, and Thor wasn’t on earth.  
As a last resolve, Steve headed to tony’s penthouse, dreading every moment of it,but Steve was sure tony would be in his lab, so stepping out of the elevator, Steve stopped in his tracks, as he listened to a beautiful melody being played on a guitar, Steve wondered if tony left his sound system playing, or maybe one of his so called friends was in, Steve hopped it was the former, as he continued to listen, he walked closer to the source of the music, hoping JARVIS won’t announce his presence yet.  
Turning around the corner, he saw tony on the couch holding a guitar. Steve looked in awe as tony started singing.

Do you remember standing on a broken field  
White crippled wings beating the sky  
The harbingers of war with their nature revealed  
And our chances flowing by 

Steve couldn’t believe his ears. he never knew that tony had such a beautiful deep melodic voice. he didn’t even know that tony could play the guitar. at that moment, Steve realized that there was a lot that he didn’t know about tony, as he continued to listen to the song. the more he felt that it meant something to tony with the amount of feelings he was pouring in it.

 

When I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the front line  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me a reason to try

Steve started wondering what kind of war tony was in. what was he fighting for, and who he was talking to, too many questions Steve had no answer for, and the more he listened, the more he wanted to know.

 

Turn the page I need to see something new  
For now my innocence is torn  
We cannot linger on this stunted view  
Like rabid dogs of war

I will let the memory heal  
I will remember you with me on that field

As tony’s beautiful voice washed over Steve, he felt guilty for what he said this morning, and for not trying to know tony more, with everything he said on the helicarrier and the fights between them until now, still tony gave them a place to stay, and made them upgrades, yet they never asked him to join them for dinner, or even checked on him in his lab,or tried to include him in anything, just made silly jokes over him being self centered and narcissistic. all that fueled Steve's guilt.

With no-one wearing their real face  
It's a whiteout of emotion  
And I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall

When the love in letters fade  
It's like moving in slow motion  
And we're already too late if we arrive at all

“genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” that what tony said about himself, when Steve hurt him with his words, yet he never tried to know the man behind the masks. Steve wondered how many times tony had fallen, and had to pick up the pieces alone, with no one willing to offer help. how many times he had to hide behind masks to hide his hurt over their jokes,or how he gave them everything, yet it wasn’t enough. he wasn’t enough, so that he stopped trying, that he got used to it.

So will you please show me your real face  
Draw the line in the horizon  
Cos I only need your name to call the reasons why I fought  
hen I thought that I fought this war alone  
You were there by my side on the front line  
And we fought to believe the impossible  
When I thought that I fought this war alone  
We were one with our destinies entwined  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me the reason why

As tony finished the last verse of the song, he sighed, and stared into space.  
Today was the anniversary of Jarvis’ death, usually tony spent that day alone, as tony wanted to keep it that way.  
He didn’t tell the avengers, expect Bruce, they were in the workshop working together on a project, when Rhodey called to make sure tony was alright, so after heavy persuasion from Bruce, tony finally told him about the upcoming anniversary, and told him what he do on the day, first visiting Jarvis’ grave, putting his favorite flowers, then drinking the day away in the workshop with his bots away from everyone.  
Bruce tried to talk him out of drinking and doing something else,staying with the avengers, or just him if tony was not comfortable with that idea.  
tony was seriously thinking about it, and decided that yes he should probably stay with Bruce at least, he should have thought better.  
today, before going to the cemetery, he went to the kitchen to have some coffee, rogers was already up making breakfast, nothing new.  
Tony opted to stay silent, so when rogers asked about his day, tony tried to deflect by cracking a joke, what he wasn’t ready for was Steve's hurting words, tony wasn’t really in the mood, and as Steve's insults grew more cutting, tony held back his tears, and decided to leave, before Steve saw that his words affected tony.  
He almost ran into Bruce in his rush to get away, muttering an apology as he left quickly.  
After getting back from the cemetery, tony made JARVIS send another apology to Bruce, saying he wanted to stay alone. Bruce sent back a message saying it’s alright, and if tony needed anything to just call, and warned him from drinking too much.  
Tony took out his guitar, and started to play hopping to calm down a little.  
Tony sighed again, and stood up to put the guitar away, turning around he found rogers standing in the corner. tony couldn’t believe he was so distracted he didn’t hear Steve coming, and why didn’t JARVIS inform him, tony looked to one of the cameras, ignoring cap for now.  
“I apologies sir, i thought that you wouldn’t mind captain rogers listening to you playing” JARVIS said, sounding regretful, if that was possible for an IA.  
“I am sorry tony, i didn’t mean to intrude, i just came here to see if i could borrow some eggs, don’t blame JARVIS, i shouldn’t have eavesdropped like that.” apologized Steve, and wow since when did cap call him tony, it was stark this morning, when he was insulting him again.  
Tony stared at the guitar in his hands not knowing what to do or say, now that cap knows his secret, he really doesn’t know what to do, only pepper, Rhodey, JARVIS and the bots knew that he sang and played various instruments.  
Tony didn’t want to admit it, but he feared cap’s reaction to this discovery, would he think that tony is just showing off, or maybe he didn’t like tony singing at all, and after this morning tony really didn’t want to hear what rogers had to say about it.  
“Tony, I...” Steve started, but tony interrupted him.  
“Look, Rogers, can we pretend that you never heard that, and you just grab what you want from the kitchen and just leave.” tony said, almost pleading.  
“No, tony listen..” but tony interrupted him again.  
“no rogers, i am done listening to you and your insults, for once just leave me alone, you don’t care, you just see what you want, you all the same, you don’t understand, you never did, SO JUST STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DO!” tony was yelling by the end of his speech. And tears were streaming down his face.  
“j-just, leave me alone, please.” tony pleaded, while turning around to hide his face.  
Instead of answering, Steve walked around the couch where tony was standing, and hugged him, tony struggled at first, but when he realized that Steve wasn’t letting go, he lifted his arms and held Steve's shirt tightly, sobbing all of his pain, Jarvis' anniversary, Steve's insults.  
After a while, tony calmed down, he left Steve's embrace, tony couldn’t look Steve in the eyes, afraid of what he will see.  
“Great tony , now cap not only think you are spoiled, but also can't control your emotions, get a hold of yourself stark.” tony thought looking at his hands.  
“Stop that, i know what you are thinking, look tony i am sorry, this is my fault, yes i don’t understand what is going on, but i am really hoping you explain to me, i know it is too much to ask, and after this morning i wouldn’t want anything with me, but i hope you forgive my ignorance, and tell me.” as Steve finished his speech, tony kept looking at him in awe.  
“Wait you think of my as your friend?” asked tony staring at Steve.  
“Yes, best friend actually, i know i don’t show it, but i really care about you, i was hoping we could start a new page, if that’s okay with you.” Steve said  
When tony stayed silent, Steve started to get worried.  
Maybe tony didn’t see him as a friend,or he didn’t like him, with what Steve said this morning, Steve won’t blame him.  
“Hi, i am tony stark, pleasure to meet you.” tony said holding his hand for a handshake.  
Steve laughed while shaking his hand, “ Steve rogers, the pleasure is all mine.”  
“so , what do you want to know?” tony asked  
“Well, i was hoping you will tell me why you were sad this morning?” Steve wondered.  
“Today is my family’s butler death anniversary, his name was Edwin Jarvis.” said tony sadly.  
And at this moment Steve understood, that was the name of the person tony named his AI after, when Steve looked at tony, tony just nodded.  
“Tony i am so sorry, i didn’t know” Steve apologized.  
“Yeah, nobody knows, just you know pepper and Rhodey, Bruce discovered few days ago.” said tony waving his apology away.  
“So really tony, i should have been more considerate, what i did was insensitive.” Steve apologized again.  
“Look cap, there was no way you would have known this, all is forgiven really.” tony said, “sooo, anything else you want to know.” he continued.  
“As a matter of fact yes, tony you have a very beautiful voice, and where did you learn to play like that?” Steve asked looking at the guitar that was still in tony’s hands.  
“Yeah about that, my mother taught me to play the piano since a young age, and we used to sing together, i really liked music, so i started to teach myself other instruments too, of course behind Howard's back, i play the piano, guitar , the violin in addition to the flute.” tony said blushing at telling his secret that he kept for a long time, wondering what Steve will think of him.  
“Wow tony, thank you for sharing this with me, i know how much your mother means to you, but i can’t help but wonder why behind Howard.” Steve couldn’t really understand how Howard changed from the man he knew as his friend, to the the neglectful, cold father, tony sometimes mentioned.  
“Look cap, i am really not ready to talk about Howard, probably never will be, i know he was your friend, but he was different when i was born.” tony sighed not really wanting to go there.  
“Right, sorry.” Steve said understanding where tony coming from, although he wanted to know more, he didn’t want to push tony, Steve just hoped one day tony would tell him more, one his own, but that level of trust is still a long way, but he knows that one day they will get there.  
“Hey tony, will you play me something, if it is not any trouble of course.” asked Steve shyly.  
“sure capsicle,all this emotional talk tired me out anyway, what do you want to hear?” chuckled tony, positioning the guitar in his arms.  
“I don’t know really, something like you just played.” said Steve  
Tony laughed “Steve, that was a song from a band i really like.” said tony laughing, “i play yes, but i don’t write songs, not that good really.” he continued.  
“Really, i don’t know them, play something for me then from there collection.” said Steve confused.  
“Yeah sure, then i will introduce you to there music, it is really nice.” said tony hitting the strings of the guitar.  
And they stayed all night, tony playing and Steve listening, with a new bond forming between them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here it means you liked it, i hope :)  
> please leave a comment and kudos, to know you liked it and to write more chapters it you want  
> constructive criticism is appropriated  
> and check out my tumblr superactivenerdy.tumblr.com :)


End file.
